


Najdroższa matko!

by TiradaCheo



Category: Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Jedno zdanie, M/M, Wspomnienie o samobójstwie, challenge, cztery frazy, dodatek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 04:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15428670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiradaCheo/pseuds/TiradaCheo
Summary: Krótka kontynuacja z perspektywy Virgila.





	1. E-maile

„Najdroższa Matko!  
            Piszę do Ciebie, aby podzielić się wspaniałą nowiną! Po tylu latach, gdy z obawą Twe oczy śledziły moje zmagania z tym okrutnym światem, w końcu mogę ogłosić coś, co z pewnością napełni Twoje serce radością.  
Otóż: Zakochałem się!  
Wiem, wiem, zapewne zdziwiły Cię moje słowa, ale to najszczersza prawda. Możliwe, że nie możesz w to uwierzyć, co jest zrozumiałe. Jednakże opis tego co czuję w jego obecności na pewno rozwieje Twoje wątpliwości.  
            Gdy tylko wchodzi do pomieszczenia mój wzrok mimowolnie kieruje się w jego stronę i nie ma sposobu, abym go od niego oderwał. Wdzięk z jakim się porusza, jego ubiór, uroda, to coś przy czym nie da się przejść obojętnie. Patrzę za nim i w głębi serca liczę na to, że może tym razem złapię jego wzrok i tak sprawię, że również jego trafi tak znajoma mi już strzała Amora. Nasze ciała zbliżą się niczym przyciągane magnesem i wreszcie będziemy mogli bez ukrywania się wyznać sobie swoje uczucia. Niestety to na razie nie jest możliwe, gdyż nawet nie znamy swoich imion, zresztą jestem niemal pewien, że on mnie wciąż nie dojrzał pośród tłumów ludu tu zgromadzonego. Jednakże Ja jestem w stanie go wypatrzeć nawet pośród największej ciżby i hałastry! Moje zdolności w tej kwestii są wyjątkowe.  
            Chociaż we wcześniejszym akapicie stwierdziłem, że się nie znamy, to muszę przyznać, że z dniem dzisiejszym to nie jest już aktualna informacja. Po prostu początek tej wiadomości zacząłem pisać przed śniadaniem, a na nim wydarzyło się coś absolutnie niespodziewanego!  
Do mojego stolika z powodu tak prozaicznego jak brak miejsc w bufecie, został przydzielony ON! Ta sytuacja była niczym wygrana na loterii, zupełnie niespodziewana, zaskakująca, lecz jak miła. Udało mi się zdobyć jego imię oraz usłyszeć jego wspaniały głos! To już pierwszy milowy krok do udanego związku!  
            Jednak nie obawiaj się, droga Matko, że mój entuzjazm przyćmi najprostsze logiczne rozumowanie, które tak cenisz. Wiem, że nie mogę popędzać miłości i doskonałym tego przykładem jest to, że jeszcze go nie wystraszyłem. Mimo braku wsparcia Twojego i Taty na miejscu, radzę sobie najlepiej jak potrafię.  
            Bardzo pragnąłbym móc wkrótce przedstawić Wam osobę złączoną ze mną duszą. Na koniec tej wiadomości z ciekawością zapytuję co u Was? Czy wszystko w porządku z Tobą i Tatą? Jak wam mija czas, którego nie możecie spędzić ze mną?

Serdecznie całuję, Roman.

PS: Możesz mi przypomnieć kim dokładnie był Wergiliusz?”

[Wysłano - 10.07.2018 18:43]

 

„Romanie.

            Chociaż doceniam, że o nas pamiętasz będąc na wyjeździe, to nadal nie życzę sobie abyś nazywał mnie matką. Nawet jeżeli Patton stwierdził, że Cię adoptował, a ja jestem jego partnerem. Nie rozumiem czemu wciąż się w to bawicie, jesteście niemal w tym samym wieku oraz obaj już podobno dorośliście.  
            Cieszę się, że znalazłeś osobę, która mogłaby potencjalnie być Twoim partnerem, jednak nie zdziwiło mnie to tak bardzo jak się pewnie spodziewałeś. Uwierz, jestem już przyzwyczajony. Liczę na to, że uda ci się metaforycznie zdobyć jego serce i nam przedstawić. Nie radzę natomiast robić tego dosłownie, nie uważam, żeby był za to wdzięczny.  
            Odpowiadając na pytanie dotyczące naszej dwójki: Mamy się nawet dobrze. Patton niestety cierpi z powodu poparzenia słonecznego. Przed wyjściem zapomniał posmarować twarz kremem do opalania. Szczęśliwie jest już lepiej, chociaż narzeka na swędzący nos od odchodzącej skóry.  
            Nie rozumiem do czego potrzebna Ci ta wiedza, ale proszę bardzo: Wergiliusz był rzymskim poetą żyjącym w I w. p.n.e. Jednym z jego najsłynniejszych dzieł jest „Eneida”. Nie wierzę, aby potrzebne były ci szczegółowe informacje na temat jego życia, więc na tym poprzestanę. Jako ciekawostkę mogę dodać, że pojawia się on jako postać w „Boskiej komedii”, gdzie oprowadza Dantego po Piekle i Czyśćcu.  
            Życzę Ci miłego dalszego wypoczynku. Patton z pewnością ucieszy się, jeśli zechcesz opowiedzieć mu o tym wybranku Twojego serca.

Pozdrawiam, Logan.

PS: Pst! Roman! Tu Patton! Masz do mnie zadzwonić i opowiedzieć mi o nim wszystko! Jak najszybciej! Nawet nie wiesz jak się cieszę z powodu Twojego szczęścia!”

[Wysłano – 10.07.2018 19:36]


	2. Dziennik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krótka kontynuacja z perspektywy Virgila.

09.07.2018

Od tygodnia jestem obserwowany. Nie mam pojęcia o co chodzi temu gościowi, ale jego zachowanie mnie niepokoi. Mam też wrażenie, że mnie śledzi. Gdzie nie pójdę czuję na sobie jego przeszywający wzrok. Chyba na razie nie zdał sobie sprawy, że go zauważam. Nie wiem co mam robić. Przecież do niego nie podejdę i nie powiem: „Gościu, przyprawiasz mnie o dreszcze, przestań.” To może go zezłościć! Jeśli jest agentem wysłanym, żeby mnie obserwować w tajemnicy, to nie spisuje się dobrze. Jeśli miał mnie nastraszyć, to proszę bardzo, gratuluję, udało mu się. Może przestać. Innych możliwości nie chcę na razie rozważać. Na początku myślałem, że to tylko moja paranoja, ale nie. On NAPRAWDĘ jest wszędzie, gdzie się pojawiam. Lub to ja pojawiam się tam gdzie on jest. Zazwyczaj jest pierwszy w pomieszczeniu. Co jeśli pomyśli, że to ja go śledzę?! No ale ja się w niego nie wpatruję jak sęp w umierającą ofiarę. Zaczynam panikować i się trząść, co jeśli * ** _nieczytelne pismo_ *** W każdym razie lepiej skończę ten wpis, co jeśli ktoś go znajdzie? Co jeśli ON go znajdzie?

Verge

 

10.07.2018

Umrę. Zginę. Już nie żyję. Zostanę zamordowany. Jestem tego pewien jak nigdy w życiu.  
Cholera. Nie stać mnie na notariusza. Co z testamentem?  
Widziałem go dziś z bliska. Zbyt bliska. Co gorsza rozmawiałem z nim. Zna moje imię i wypytywał o wszystko. Chce rozpoznać potencjalne trudności przed zamachem. On już dokładnie sobie zaplanował moją śmierć. Zapewne będę cierpiał i wił się w męczarniach. To nie jest człowiek, który szybko się nudzi. Ewidentnie widziałem to w jego oczach, ma szczegółowy plan co zrobi z moimi szczątkami przed i po tym jak wyzionę ducha.  
Ale może jak się nie będę wychylał i zostanę w pokoju to mnie nie dopadnie? Lub jak będę się trzymał części wspólnych. To duży i zatłoczony kompleks. Tym łatwiej nie zauważyć zaginięcia jednej osoby. Cholera.  
… Ktoś puka. Nie otwieram, to podejrzane. Nawet sprzątaczki teraz nie chodzą. Kto o tej porze mógłby…?  
Dobra, chyba poszedł. To na pewno on. Co mnie napadło, żeby pytać go czy wie coś o Wergiliuszu? Obiecał, że się dowie jak najszybciej i teraz masz. Gdybym miał popularniejsze imię, to nie znalazłby mnie tak łatwo. Przeklęte ciekawskie baby z pokoju obok. Mogłem im się nie przedstawiać.  
O nie. Znowu zaczął.  
… Nie poddaje się. Zawzięty jest.  
Zaczął wołać. Drzwi się otworzyły, chyba ktoś go upomina. … Ta zdrajczyni! Jak mogła mu powiedzieć, że tu jestem! Zaś się dobija.  
Okej, to oficjalnie moje ostatnie słowa. Wolę otworzyć drzwi niż gdyby miał je wyważyć.  
Żegnaj, ktokolwiek to przeczyta. Niech ten dziennik będzie dowodem, że na pewno nie popełniłem samobójstwa jak myślałem, że skończę.

Verge


End file.
